


Wanted

by DominicKnight



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Mac are going through the adoption process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into the swing of prompt responses! Enjoy!

They sat on the same couch in the waiting room. Mac rubbed her hands on her skirt and gave a furtive glance at the door behind the secretary’s desk. She had insisted they not just do this process entirely through Will’s lawyer – although he had certainly looked through all of the paperwork himself. If anything, going through a lawyer would feel too sterile. Most of the main paperwork was completed there, but otherwise, they went to every meeting out of their offices and waited just like every other hopeful couple.

Will reached over and took his wife’s hand, squeezing it gently. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so nervous.” She shifted next to him, letting her husband calmly hold her hand.

He squeezed her hand again, finally looking to her. “We’ll be fine. I think if you’re too nervous you’ll scare off the social worker,” he joked. 

Mac put her free hand over her face, half embarrassed, half out of nerves. “I’m sorry.” 

Will shook his head as she said it a second time, now shifting to not only hold her hand with his other, but to also rub Mac’s back. “Hey, we’ll be okay.” 

They were in the waiting room alone, the only special request they made of the social worker that would be working with them. Will and Mac came for their appointments so no prying eyes would divulge their secrets. 

The last thing Mac wanted was her inability to have biological children to get out. Of course, it would eventually, but now that they were married for nearly eight months, people started to wonder when they would start a family. Some members of the staff were already taking bets – but only Jim knew the real story. 

He was there when Mac got stabbed in a Shiite protest. Jim Harper was there when they rushed her to the nearest hospital. She wasn’t sent to Germany or the States for recovery. Mac was too stubborn. They recovered in safety and were back reporting in no time. While he didn’t think she would want him there, Mac had Jim present while the doctor delivered the news. The stab wound had done a significant amount of damage and with her permission her next surgery would be to remove her damaged uterus. 

Jim offered to go outside so Mac could think alone, but she insisted he stay. She didn’t want to be alone at that moment. He stayed, eventually falling asleep in a chair by her bed – he wouldn’t admit to Mac he woke up while she was crying. By the next day she was back in surgery.

The door opened and a woman stepped in the frame. “Mr. and Mrs. McAvoy?”


End file.
